The global competition and the rapidly changing technology emphasize the importance of human capital within an establishment. In an economy with rising uncertainty knowledge seems to be the only reliable source of sustained competitive advantage. Knowledge is becoming basic capital and the trigger of development, hence users are in constant need of improved methods of training to maximize efficiency and quality. Regardless of the known importance of a regular training process, the current training approaches are minimal and sporadic in nature. An approach for encouraging regular participation in developmental training activities by one or more users is required for advancing knowledge and skills.
Therefore, a method for calculating a training score by evaluating the developmental training activity performed by a user to generate a ranking is necessary for encouraging user participation.